


Un(appreciated)

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [7]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, JAMILTON IS HINTED AT IN THIS ONE, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, M/M, the same week Washington takes Hamilton's side yet again, thomas gets another job offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Jefferson gets a job offer the same week Washington disregards his opinion yet again.





	Un(appreciated)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First things first I should say that this was inspired by an episode of an anime called Ouran Highschool Host Club. If you have watched it you should see the similarities!
> 
> Also, this one took a couple days to write because I've just been in a slump of sadness and couldn't write much. Not to mention I couldn't think of an idea, but regardless I finally got this down.

Wednesday

Madison walked into Jefferson's office, two bottles of soda in his hand. It was a tradition between the two; when one needed a caffeine boost, they'd also helped the other one out too and both would take a break together.

Thomas glanced up and noticed the sodas, "ah, needed a break? Same," he smiled as he took the bottle James offered to him before taking a seat at the edge of Thomas's desk. They both cracked the bottles open and tapped them together, before taking a huge sip.

James sighed in relief, before taking a glance at Thomas desk. He picked up an opened envelope from the CEO of their major competition company.  
He raised an eyebrow as he held it up, "why are you getting personal mail from our competition?"

Jefferson sighed, taking a swig from his bottle, "they offered me a job there."

Madison sat down his bottle and pulled out the letter from the envelope, unfolding it, and scanning through it. His eyes landed on the position he was offered; it seemed similar to the one he held now. But then he read the paycheck and his jaw dropped.

"That's....a lot of money." James mumbled under his breath; their current company was just starting out in the technology monopoly so even high paying jobs weren't that "high paying". He glanced back at Thomas, "you going to take it?"

Jefferson rubbed his temple, "haven't decided. The extra money would be nice yes, and the job is basically the same I'm doing now. But I wanted to work at this particular company for a while before I even got the job." He explained the pros and cons to his decision.

James put the letter back in his envelope and placed it back in its original spot on the desk, "you know I'll support you through anything." He took another sip from the bottle, "when did you get the offer?"

"Monday. I'll just sleep on it and let you know what I eventually decide," Jefferson answered before checking his watch, "hey, you still going to that meeting in like five minutes?"

James nodded, "yeah, that's one of the main reasons I brought the sodas; thought we'd need them before we had to deal with Hamilton." 

Thomas grinned as he chugged the rest of his soda, "true. Ready to go?"

James followed suit and threw his bottle away, "yup. Let's go," 

They started to walk down the hall to the elevator, only to see Hamilton already waiting for it to come down. His arms held two folders overflowing with papers. He glanced down the hallway and noticed Jefferson and Madison approaching. "Ready to be destroyed?"

"More ready for the oncoming headache," Thomas teased before tapping the folders, "For the love of everything good and holy, how much do you plan on discussing today?"

"Mainly business relations, which I'm sure you'll disagree with." Alex replied as the elevator doors opened. 

The three of them stepped in and James pressed the button to take them to the fourth floor. "It's a good thing you talk fast Hamilton. I'd prefer to leave the meeting before closing times."

Alex rolled his eyes, but held no hatred for the man. He'd come to terms with Madison despite his differences.

They all got out of the elevator and filled into Washington's office.

"Thank you gentlemen for all coming. Are we ready?" Washington smiled at them and nodded, "Hamilton, please begin."  
\----

"Look, they helped us when we needed it most!" Thomas argued; Hamilton had proposed once again that they leave a sister company out to dry; this was about the 17th time they had argued about this and this was the last chance to convince Washington. "Have some morality. If we don't help them the possibility of them going bankrupt is almost 100%!"

"And we're not finically sound enough to help them out! We're still growing!" Hamilton growled.

"We're going to continue growing for a long time Hamilton," Thomas could feel the anger rising, "I guess we'll finally stop being a stingy company and help those who helped us when we finally go under-" 

"Enough Jefferson." Washington stepped in, "Hamilton's right. If we use the funds they're asking for than it puts us at a risk. And I'm shocked that you'd let your 'morality' blind you to the numbers." 

Thomas was sick of it. What was the point of being head of relations if no one was going to listen to him on these matters? "Fine. Listen to Hamilton like you always do. But when we go bankrupt because no other company will help us, I hope you remember the good three years we're going to thrive from while being stingy." His voice dripping with every ounce of bitterness he could muster; he grabbed his notebook and pen, then turned on his heels and stormed out.

All three person left simply stared at the now opened door. Madison glanced around the room.

You could practically see Washington's anger building at being yelled at in his own office.

Hamilton was sitting by watching with a shocked and confused face; one that was similar to a sibling's face when watching their younger siblings get a beating.

Madison sighed and stood up, "sir, I feel its relevant that you know Jefferson was offered the same position for higher pay at our competition company." He paused and made eye contact with Washington, "he hasn't declined or accepted the offer. However, maybe at the other office they'll actually listen to him on opinions that are relevant to the department he oversees."

He walked to the door before stopping in the doorway and glancing over his shoulder, "good day gentlemen."  
\----

Madison walked into Jefferson's office to see Thomas pacing behind his desk. 

"You got angry back there." James stated as he leaned against the doorway.

"I'm aware James." Thomas sighed as he continued pacing, "it's just so frustrating! Why even have a head of relations when he's just going to let Hamilton dictate every decision this company makes?"

James sighed and shut the door, going to sit in one of the armchairs. "I told them about the job offer."

Thomas stopped pacing and turned to face Madison, "you did what!?"

James shook his head, "don't you dare get angry at me over it either. I did it to save you this job Thomas," he held eye contact with his friend, seeing the anger that was once there slowly leaving, "you should've seen how angry Washington; and while I agree with you, yelling at your boss and storming out is something he can fire you over."

Thomas groaned and he finally plopped down in his desk chair, "great. I'm guessing Alex heard it?"

James nodded before biting his lip, and sighing. "You want to check out early? We can go grab a bite or drink? Both of us have more than enough hours to take the rest of today off."

Thomas nodded as he stood up and slipped his jacket back on, "let's grab a drink. We ate lunch just a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan."  
\----

Washington sighed and dropped back down into his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sir?" Alex asked, glancing at his superior. 

"Alex, I do what I think is best for our company regardless of who says it." Washington began, "and right now, I need Jefferson to stay at this company. He does his job well to keep our public reputation in a good light."

Alex bit his lip, " I agree sir. Should I go get him for you?"

"No, give him time to cool down. You should report back to your office now." Washington nodded at him before Alex left his office, climbing into the elevator.

As he walked by Jefferson's office, his heart hurt a little as he saw that it was shut down and locked. He eventually got back to his office and sat at his desk, sighing. Was Thomas jealous of him? He didn't have Washington's favor, he just paid attention to numbers and logic more than anything. 

He sighed as he began to scan through data on his computer; for the rest of the night his thoughts were on Jefferson.  
\----

Thomas groaned after chugging his fifth glass of whiskey, and was going to order a sixth when Madison stopped him by paying the bartender. "Stop drinking. You don't want a huge hangover tomorrow." 

Thomas snorted, "maybe I do, James. It'd be better than sitting in a meeting not even being listened to." Before rubbing his forehead, "I'm going to go piss before we leave. You driving?"

James nodded; he'd only had about half a glass of whiskey as he wasn't that big of a drinker. 

"Awesome," Thomas grinned as he reached over and grabbed Madison's half drink, chugged it, before setting it down and turning on his heels. "Now I'm going to go piss."

James rolled his eyes as he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and immediately noticed the time: 10:53. His eyes moved to the notification and he raised an eyebrow of curiosity as he read that it was a text from Hamilton.

H: are you with Thomas?

Madison raised an eyebrow before typing a response.

M: yes, why?

A reply shot back almost immediately.

H: wondering since you two left work early today.

James sighed and went to lock his phone when another text came through.

H: is he going to take that job offer you mentioned?

M: talk to him about it, not me. I'd just recommend doing it tomorrow since he's kinda tipsy bordering on drunk tonight.

With that, James locked his phone and slipped it back in his pocket as Thomas came back from the bathroom. 

"Let's get you home." James nodded as they started walking towards the exit; him refusing to acknowledge the flow of buzzes that were coming from his pants pocket.  
\----

Alex sat stumped on his couch at home, and sighed. Would Jefferson actually take the job offer?

He groaned in frustration before an idea popped in his head. He opened his phone and dialed a call to make.  
\----  
Thursday

The next morning Thomas woke up to the sound of his phone alarm going off. He rolled over, already feeling the oncoming headache. He turned off his alarm before noticing what was on his nightstand: a cold bottle of water, a new bottle of Tylenol, and a note. He picked up the note and read it.

See you at work. Try not to be late or you'll piss off Washington even more. -JM

His friend was a God sent; James had obviously dropped these off this morning.

He opened both the pills and bottle, taking two with the cold water. It slightly made his head hurt a little more at the temperature.

He climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. It wasn't the best shower but it gave him time to think. If he headed a department but his opinion on it meant absolutely nothing to his boss, what was even the point? And so he made his decisions.  
\----

He walked out of his house about 15 minutes late, only more tired than before. That was the best things about his hangovers; he could sleep easily until the afternoon. Some nights, he'd get drunk purely to sleep until the next afternoon; it wasn't healthy, but it helped him.

As he arrived to work, he certainly looked how he felt. Joggers, a sweater with rolled up sleeves, and tennis shoes, along with his hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. He carried the water with him into the building and went to unlock his office.

He opened his office door, flipped on the lights, and was greeted to a sight.

"surprise!" A group of people yelled before Thomas could even get his bearings.

He blinked a couple of times before identifying each person.

Washington, Madison, Angelica, Burr, Alex, and Philip were all standing around his desk with a huge banner across his desk that read "please stay".

Thomas raised an eyebrow as Burr stepped forward holding a paper that had the letter T on it. He gave a sincere smile but his eyes practically screamed for help. He said, "I'd be Terribly sad if you left this office."

Then Angelica stepped forward holding H, "We'd all be Honored if you stayed."

James took the next step with O, " we'd Only be losing one of our best employees and friend."

Philip took the next step holding M, and read very carefully, "I'd Miss spending random days with you in the office." Thomas couldn't help a smiled at that one.

Alex stepped forward next with the A, and sheepishly smiled. "It'd be Amazing if you stuck around for all of us."

Washington took the last step holding the S, "and lastly, I'm Sorry that my actions made you feel unappreciated at this office."

They all took a deep breath before saying together, "So Thomas, will you stay?"

Thomas blinked for a minute, then leaned back to the doorframe and started laughing.

He laughed for a few moments, before his headache sent a wave of pain through him. He clutched it while stopping his laughter to a mere chuckle.

"Oh my god that was- that was something." He grinned, before wiping his eyes of the tears that formed.

"So, will you stay working here mister Jefferson?" Philip asked, lowering the M sign he held as he walked forward to Thomas.

Thomas knelt down to Philip height and grinned, "I planned to kiddo." 

"You planned to?!" Alex almost screeched as he opened his mouth in shock.

Thomas laughed as he glanced up, "I planned on it since I originally got the offer, just yesterday- well we all know what happened yesterday-"

"I don't know mister Jefferson." Philip chipped in.

Jefferson just smiled at him before continuing, "look, as tempting as the offer was when I moved here this was the first and almost the only job I wanted. Yesterday was just a rough patch, but I could never see myself really leaving."

"You could've at least told me!" James complained.

Thomas laughed, "I could've told everybody, but I didn't." He stood up, "but thank you guys for going through so much effort."

Philip turned back to his dad, "can we eat the cake now?" 

Thomas glanced at Alex, "you guys brought a cake?"

Alex shrugged and grinned, "champagne too. It was a last effort to get you to stay if needed."

Thomas laughed again before his head intensified again, and he reached to rub his temples. James snorted at the action before speaking up:

"On second thought, maybe alcohol wasn't a great last effort."

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THERE WAS LIKE NO JAMILTON??? I wanted a kinda filler one shot while I work on the one that those two FINALLY discuss what they are to each other! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around with this series!


End file.
